千代に、八千代に
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Mereka bertemu di hari bersalju, bersama melewati berbagai musim—mengharapkan seribu, delapan ribu tahun tetap bersama. AkaFuri. 7-shots. [1/7]


「千代に、八千代に」  
—細石の巖となりて—  
.

.

.

—snow.

Kouki Furihata mendapati orang yang sama tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu raksasa, tidak bergerak satu sentipun seolah orang itu juga terpaku pada batu tua tersebut. Sudah berapa hari, Kouki tidak lagi menghitung, sejak kepindahannya dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, dan ia kerap menemukan orang berambut merah yang sama, memandangi orang-orang yang melewatinya tanpa peduli dengan manik heterokrom yang kosong.

Bahkan, setelah musim berganti ke musim yang baru, orang itu tidak juga bergeming. Dan orang yang melewatinya tidak ada yang berhenti untuk menanyakan keadaan orang itu.

Semua, kecuali Kouki Furihata sendiri.

Hanya saja, Kouki tidak pernah mendekati orang itu, memandanginya dari jauh seperti orang itu memandangi orang lain dari kejauhan. Orang itu seolah mengeluarkan aura yang menolak kehadiran orang lain, dalam diam memerintahkan setiap orang untuk menjauh darinya. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa tetangganya menyuruhnya agar tidak mendekati batu yang ada di tengah taman kota yang pernah menjadi ibukota Jepang di masa lalu itu.

Hingga, di musim dingin pertamanya ( _Kouki mengingat dirinya mengecek kalender hari itu; dua puluh Desember, Heisei dua puluh_ ) di Kyoto, kala salju tengah turun dengan lebatnya. Payung yang ada ditangannya terasa lebih berat dari belanjaan yang ada di tangannya yang satu lagi, dan mengingatkannya sekali lagi, apakah ia sudah membeli seluruh barang yang ada di daftar belanjaan panjangnya?

Manik bumi menangkap sosok yang sama saat ia melewati taman yang sama, duduk di atas batu yang sama memandangi pohon tanpa dedaunan yang sama.

Namun hari ini, Kouki bertekad menjadikan hal itu berbeda.

Ia merasakan langkahnya sendiri ragu saat mendekati punggung orang itu. Bahkan hingga ia telah berdiri di belakangnya, payungnya meneduhi laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil mengabaikan dinginnya salju yang jatuh di kepala dan pundaknya, ia menemukan setitik keraguan bahkan dalam suaranya sendiri,

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Barulah laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Manik dwiwarna melebar beberapa detik ketika pandangan mereka bertemu—barulah Kouki menyadari indahnya manik heterokrom itu, seolah bersinar ketika ia melihatnya lebih dekat.

Ekspresi itu menghilang ketika Kouki berkedip—yang, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu harapkan tidak lakukan—dan didapati laki-laki itu tidak lagi memandanginya. "Tidak juga."

Menggumam pelan, Kouki bergerak ke sisi laki-laki itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu dingin dan besar di sebelahnya, berusaha mengabaikan fakta kalau ia tidak mengenakan jaket atau pakaian hangat hari ini dan dinginnya batu yang menembus kausnya hingga tulangnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Kouki tidak menoleh. Ia juga tidak merasakan laki-laki itu menoleh, masih memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang—kini memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. "Bukankah ini tempat umum? Kurasa aku bisa egois saja melakukan apapun yang ku suka." Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu sambil menambahkan, "Lagipula, aku melihatmu selalu di sini sendirian. Tidak masalah kalau kutemani, bukan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Kouki memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, melihat hening di antara mereka begitu nyaman (setidaknya untuk Kouki sendiri) dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak akan menjawab apapun yang ia tanyakan. Sambil mendengungkan sebuah lagu yang samar-samar ia lihat di iklan televisi, ia memutar payung hitam di tangannya, menyaksikan tumpukan kecil salju tersebar di sekitarnya.

Musim dingin bukanlah musim favoritnya, dan salju bukanlah cuaca kesukaannya. Ia lebih memilih musim panas yang cerah, tidak peduli kalau ia harus menjalani latihan neraka di klub basketnya di Tokyo dulu. Kouki lebih senang mengaparkan diri di atas lantai kayu, mendengarkan denting lembut bel yang menggantung di langit-langit sambil memakan es krim batang beberapa yen yang baru saja ia beli. Karena itu ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa ia ingin menemani laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal ini di tengah musim salju, sementara di rumah ada penghangat yang sedang menanti.

Lalu ia mendongak, memandangi langit kelabu yang menjatuhkan butiran putih yang dingin, dan menjulurkan tangannya. Beberapa butir jatuh di atas kulitnya yang tidak bersarung tangan. Dingin.

Namun ia tidak membencinya.

"Bukankah salju hari ini indah sekali?"

—Sebuah perkataan jujur dari seseorang yang tidak menyukai musim dingin ataupun cuaca bersalju.

Ia tidak mendengar apapun dari laki-laki itu, namun dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sebuah anggukan dan senyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

Salju hari ini benar-benar terlihat lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia datang lagi.

Dan hari itu juga, laki-laki itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama, memandangi pemandangan yang sama, dengan tatapan kosong yang sama.

Andai bisa menjadi sebuah perubahan kecil, dengan Kouki berada di sisi laki-laki itu. Andai ia bisa menjadi sebuah perubahan berarti bagi pemandangan monoton dalam manik heterokrom itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Kouki menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu itu—hari ini, batu itu tidak sedingin kemarin, batinnya—dan berusaha agar payungnya dapat melindungi dirinya dan laki-laki itu. Samar-samar ia merasakan manik heterokrom meliriknya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menyambut atau membuka pembicaraan dalam bentuk apapun.

Hingga akhirnya, Kouki memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan (setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang), "Bukankah salju hari ini indah sekali?"

Kouki tidak menanti jawaban. Pertanyaan itu juga diucapkan dengan nada seolah ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Karena itu ia begitu terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban rendah dan datar dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai musim dingin."

Mengangkat satu alis, Kouki menoleh pada laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Terdiam sebentar, ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau tidak berada di rumahmu saja?"

Sejenak laki-laki itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dan, andai saja Kouki bisa lebih terkejut lagi, bisa saja ia terkena penyakit jantung karena kaget oleh jawaban laki-laki itu,

"Dan aku tidak punya rumah."

Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti berasal dari keluarga berada—rambut merah yang, meski digunting asal-asalan, terlihat rapi dan terawat. Kimono putih yang laki-laki itu kenakan membuat Kouki merasa tidak dapat membeli satu meter-pun kain walaupun ia menjual koleksi-koleksi figura langka miliknya. Dan daya tarik laki-laki itu—membuatnya seperti pemilik perusahaan misterius yang penuh karisma seperti itu—membuat Kouki semakin tidak percaya kalau laki-laki itu hanya orang biasa.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau tinggal di tempatku dulu?" Laki-laki itu menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kami punya penghangat, dan kurasa lebih menyenangkan daripada berada di sini sendirian."

Laki-laki itu masih memandanginya. Manik heterokrom mengamati setiap senti Kouki Furihata hingga ke titik tidak nyaman laki-laki bermanik cokelat itu, meski masih enggan untuk melepas kontak mata. Hingga akhirnya, laki-laki itu mendesah pelan dan menggeleng.

"Meski tawaranmu menggoda, aku harus menolak."

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening Kouki—yang baru saja menduga laki-laki itu akan menerima tawarannya. "Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau akan pergi mengikuti orang yang kau tidak kenal begitu saja?"

Melihat senyum laki-laki itu terarah padanya, Kouki tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

(Kouki Furihata membenci salju, tetapi ia tidak membenci musim bersalju yang mempertemukan mereka.)

.

.

.

Kouki tidak pernah mengetahui nama laki-laki itu—meski mereka lebih sering mengobrol sekarang, dan laki-laki itu akan memberikan tanggapan atau senyum kecil ketika Kouki mengajaknya berbicara.

Barulah ketika di hari pertama musim semi, ketika salju telah menghilang sepenuhnya dan bunga mulai bermekaran di pinggir jalan—ketika Kouki berhasil menarik laki-laki itu dari zona amannya di taman tempat mereka selalu bertemu, Kouki mendapatkan nama laki-laki itu ketika memandangi sebuah bunga merah yang mekar dengan indahnya.

Seijuurou Akashi.

* * *

 **AN saya tidak lupa di save, dan saya baru nyadar setelah di publish. wwwww. #slap**

 **fic ini di update setiap hari minggu sampai ultahnya Akashi~**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke (dan kimi ga yo, untuk judul dan subjudul).**


End file.
